The After Survivor Show: Episode 5
The Survivor After Show ---- Starring; writer, producer and owner Ella Kingsley. And guest starring, this week we have two eliminated contestants! Aitor and Heather! Ella: Welcome to the After Survivor Show. Every week we will have the eliminated contestant here to talk about the latest episode, the season and the players. And this time, we have two players sitting here. Please welcome, Aitor and Heather! Heather: Thank you, hey! Aitor: Hello Ella: Welcome both, it's the first time we have two eliminated contestants sitting here. Since two episodes aired at once, we decided to just make it a long After Survivor Show and invite you both! Heather: That's nice! Ella: So, let's get into it. Both of you got eliminated in a very shocking way. Aitor, you got blindsided with your own idol which got stolen by Joseph and Heather you drew the purple rock during the rock draw. What are your reactions? Aitor: I'm pissed because people who need to steal a idol to win the game are sad and hopeless. But it's fine, I cursed him and he will get his karma. Mark my words. Ella: Oof, what about you Heather? Heather: I have mixed feelings. I left with zero votes against me, something I wouldn't have accomplished in any sorta way if I stayed longer. However, I did play a very solid game and I was hundred percent sure that I was good with anybody at camp. But I'm a loyal player and I thought that sticking with Jakey was the best move. Aitor: I've seen the episode and what's funny is, is that Quinn and Marius somehow think they rule the tribe. The funny part about that is that Quinn is a control freak and Marius is a follower. Those two are the most idiotic duo. I hope Chelsea ends them. Heather: I would love to see Chelsea take them out along with Jakey. They are definitely my picks to win. Ella: Yeah, you two were both close to Chelsea. Do you guys think she can make it all the way to the end and win? Heather: I do think so, bec- Aitor: Of course she will. Chelsea has the quality to make everyone feel comfortable and she's strategic as hell. She will win. Heather: Her biggest competition is Casey, I think. Depends if Casey sticks with her new-formed group of Xing Li and Joseph. Because Joseph and Chelsea used to be good as well. And if Pamela is working against Casey, I can see Chelsea taking benefit out of that. Aitor: You've said that well, my lady. Ella: Once again, you confirm that the game is played hard. Have you two felt like the game got played harder than your original season(s)? Heather: Oh most definitely. In my original season, the target was mostly set and of course things would change at certain moments but overall it was just very straightforward. This time, the game changed the minute you winked. Sometimes it wasn't even funny anymore because when you think you're solid, the vote changes and you're out of the loop again. That's really why I decided to be good with anybody at tribe so I could see who was voting who. Aitor: In All-Stars it was a absolute mess but the game got played better there, same for Bahamas. This season is just people trying to make big moves and not caring about the storyline. Idols get played, idols get stolen, idols get cursed. Alliances are made, alliances are broken, alliances are cursed. Everyone does whatever it takes to be recognizable and that sucks. Ella: But it delivers amazing tv and gameplay, though. Aitor: True but I think that, if you love the game, you take the time to work stuff out and not randomly throw a name out because you think he or she is too dangerous or you just want to make that move so people recognize you for taking him or her out. Ella: Solid. So, I have a fan question for Aitor and a question for Heather. First Aitor's. @weloveaitorxoxo asks "Aitor, we love you and you did amazing. If you made it to the end, who would have been your two opponents if you could choose". Aitor: Thanks, my fans. I'm sending my love to you as well. I would've chosen to bring Chelsea and Quinn with me. Quinn because she's a fool and Chelsea because she is the goddess of pure love, kindness and bravery and if she won, I could die in heaven. Heather: That's deep. Aitor: Thanks, Heather. Ella: Alright, now @LETIGGYRETURN asks "Heather, do you think you could've became the second two-time winner". Heather: Depends, I really think that if I played like I did the entire season, and I would've made the end- I would've won. But I probably wouldn't have made final tribal council because if I didn't go home, Jakey would've and I would probably the next one to boot. Ella: Alright, I have one final question for you both. Would you play again? Aitor: I will not play again. I have cursed this game. If I play again, I will end up in hell. So no. It's been good. Heather: Oh my god! Well, I'd love to return some day. If I could choose which season I would be in, I really want to be in a coaches season. That would be so cool. Ella: We'll see, haha! Thank you both for these interviews and we'll see you at the reunion! Aitor: I don't know if I'll be th- Heather: Byeee, see you there!